


Cosier With You

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [30]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Human!Doctor, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: Sequel to Family Feast and For the Love of Family.Rose and James spend the evening together after the events of Christmas Eve lunch (For the Love of Family).There were multiple requests for this world to be expanded, so those chapters will be added here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For the Love of Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219716) by [blueboxesandtrafficcones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones). 



> Day 30 of 31! Word - cosy.

Still breathing hard, James settled beside Rose.  She immediately rolled into him, snuggling into his arms as she sighed.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been happier,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to his chest.

“Me neither,” he agreed, hugging her tightly to him as their legs tangled beneath the sheets.

“What time is it?”

“Uh…” he craned his neck to see his clock.  “Just gone midnight.”

“Happy Christmas, then.”

“Happy Christmas,” he hummed happily, pressing kisses to her hair.

“Started with quite the bang, didn’t it?”  She joked, giggling when she felt his chest shake with laughter.

“Hard to beat,” he agreed, and they stayed cuddled together for long minutes.

“I should probably get home,” Rose eventually said regretfully, though she didn’t move a muscle.

“Why?”

She smiled up at him.  “You picked me up fourteen hours ago to take me to lunch, and she hasn’t heard from me since.  My mum’ll be going spare.”

“Ah,” he sniffed, “just give her a call.”

“And say what?  ‘Sorry, Mum, won’t be home for Christmas morning, I’m having my brains shagged out?’  There won’t be anything left of you by the time she got done.”

He shivered.  “Good point.”

She nudged her thigh further between his, brushing against him.  His breathing hitched, and while he was far from hard there did appear to be signs of life.  She pressed a little harder, and he twitched against her.

“Should get up, then,” James huffed, and Rose smirked against his chest.

“Trying.  Seems like you’re getting there.”

He simply stared down at her.  “You’re the one who brought it up.”

“Good to know,” she said suggestively, bringing one hand down between them to help bring him to life.

“Rose,” he groaned, though she wasn’t sure if it was because of her joke or the way she began to stroke him.

She leaned up to kiss him, and he’d just rolled her onto her back again when her mobile chimed.  She ignored it, more interested in him, when it rang a second time.

“Ugh, hold on,” she sighed, wiggling out from under him to lean over the side of the bed and dig out the device.  “Hi, Mum.”

“Rose, you’re alive!” Jackie cried, making her roll her eyes as she settled back on the bed, James spooning up next to her.  “Where are you?”

“At a friend’s,” she said vaguely, and James kissed her neck.

“At this hour?”

“Yes.  I’ll be home soon.  Well, soon-ish.”

“How’d the lunch go?”

“Decently,” Rose replied neutrally, elbowing James when he laughed.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, Mum, we’re watching telly,” she evaded, snuggling back into him.

“Sure,” Jackie replied suspiciously.  “Anything more to say?  Where are you?”

“At a friend’s,” she repeated.  “I’ll tell you more when I’m home.  Don’t wait up though.”

“Rose, it’s Christmas morning, you should be home.”

“I will!  Soon, I promise.”

“All right,” her mother reluctantly capitulated.  “Soon.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, sweetheart.  Be safe, it’s started snowing.”

They rang off soon enough, and Rose stretched to put her phone on the nightstand.  “Mum says it’s starting to snow,” she reported, turning to face him.

“Christmas miracle,” he murmured, leaning forward to kiss her.

“The snow?”

He shook his head.  “You.  Here.  I’ve dreamed of this,” he confessed, and her heart lurched.

“Me too.”

The smile he gave her in reply was so brilliant, she immediately resolved to commit the rest of her life to seeing it often.

“Want to get on the road, then?”  He kissed her again, before nibbling his way down her chin and neck to mouth at her décolletage.

“In a bit.”  She brought her hand between them again, delighted when he lengthened and hardened in her palm.

“Your call,” he agreed, working his way slowly down her body.  He stopped just at the bottom of her belly, not daring to go further as he mouthed kisses on the area.

“James…” there were too many things in her voice for him to translate, and he looked up at her.

“Do you want me to stop?”

She bit her lip, and her thighs widened a bit.  “Do you want to?”

He propped himself up on an elbow to better see her eyes.  “I’d love to go further, but only if you want.”

“Really?”  She lit up, and he grinned back.

“It’d be my pleasure.”

“Well, all right then,” she agreed breathlessly, and he wiggled down to be face to crotch with her for the first time.

“Blimey, you’re beautiful,” he said, awed.  They hadn’t bothered with too much foreplay before the first round, and he took a moment to appreciate her.

“If you say so.”  She propped herself up on her elbows to better see him.

“Can I-”

“Please.”  She watched with bated breath as he used one long finger to trace along her slit.  It was quite literally something out of her fantasies; she wasn’t ashamed to admit to herself that more than one lonely night had been spent with her vibrator, thinking about the way those long fingers curled around a coffee cup.

He traced her full length several times before moving up to circle her clit twice.  When she gasped and tensed, he brought the digit back down to investigate her opening.  “Still okay?”

“Better than.”  She slumped back against the pillows, closing her eyes and focusing on his touch.

He pressed a kiss to one thigh before easing the finger inside.  There was a trickle of new wetness, and she clenched around him in a hopefully soon-to-be-familiar way as he learned her body.

James took his time, eventually bringing his tongue into play as he followed her cues until he built her up and over, and she came with a soft cry.

“Oh, love,” she murmured, scratching her nails lightly through his hair.  “That was brilliant.”

“You’re brilliant,” he replied, kissing his way back up her body to her lips.

“I’ve honestly never been so cosy in my life,” she confessed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Good,” James said.  “Me too.”

Rose laughed softly, smiling too much to be able to kiss him properly.  “Your turn, I think.”

“I’m alright,” he deflected, and she giggled again when he twitched against her thigh.

“It’s only right that I taste you,” she argued, and he shook his head.

“I’m hoping we’ve got plenty of time for that later.  For now, though – Rose, can I make love to you again?”

“Oh, please do,” she begged, sighing in delight when he hitched her thigh over his hip.

As he slid inside, she hoped they’d have the rest of their lives for this.

-

“Here we are.”  James pulled into Rose’s driveway, letting go of her hand to put the car in park.

“Right.”  Rose stared out the window at her yard, watching the snow fall.

“All right?”  He watched her, worried.  Since they’d dressed and left his flat, she’d been oddly quiet and he was beginning to panic he’d overplayed his hand.

“Yeah,” she said softly.  She glanced at him, and smiled widely at the look on his face.  “Oh, don’t pout!  I’m not having regrets,” she reassured him, and he slumped in relief.

“Me neither. “

“Good,” she reached out a palm to cradle his cheek.  “I was just thinking how this may be the best Christmas Eve I’ve ever had.”

“Me too.”  It felt inadequate, but he didn’t think he could put it better.  “Uh, now what?”

She sighed.  “I suppose I go inside, and go to sleep, and wake up and have Christmas morning with my mum same as always.  My mate Mickey, he’s coming for lunch with his gran, and so’s a cousin or two, and Mum’s friend.”

“I’m going to my Mum’s,” James replied, crinkling his nose.  “That’s bound to be a laugh a minute.”

Rose giggled.  “She seemed all right – if a little over protective.”

“Uh…” he cleared his throat.  “Earlier, before Donna’s I mean, we discussed dinner?”

“Boxing day?” she suggested, and he lit up.

“Really?”

She bit her lip, before deciding that every brave overture she’d made so far had worked out splendidly, and she might as well go for another.  “When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.”

He simply stared at her.  “Did you just quote _When Harry Met Sally_?”

“You know that movie?”

He rolled his eyes.  “Donna.”

She’d only met his sister the twice, but that was enough to paint a fairly clear picture.  “Right.”

They sat there staring at each other for several long moments.

“OH!”  He suddenly exclaimed, slapping his forehead.  “Sorry.  Yeah, I want to spend my life with you too.”

She burst into laughter, and he thought it might just be the sweetest sound he’d ever heard.

“I think we’re doing this wrong,” she told him once she calmed.

“How so?”

“Well,” she considered, turning fully to face him, “first I met your family, then we said ‘I love you’, _then_ you got me naked, and only after all that will we be going on our first date.  A bit backward, don’t you say?”

“Maybe,” he allowed, taking her hand again.  “But it’s our story – only we decide how it gets told.”

“Sounds perfect.”  They met in the middle for a kiss, and by the time they pulled back they were breathing heavily.

“Don’t suppose I could tempt you into the backseat,” he muttered, blinking his eyes open.

“Definitely not.  My mum’s likely watching from her room as we speak,” Rose smirked.

“Course.”  James cleared his throat, flushing slightly.  Considering how many rounds they’d gone at his flat, he hoped she didn’t write him off as an insatiable maniac.

“Maybe after our date on the 26th, though,” she teased, and he tried to quell his reaction.

“Whatever you want!”  He cleared his throat again, trying to get rid of the squeaking.

“So, I’ll see you then?”

“Yes,” he said firmly.  “Um, I’ll be in the shop that morning, and we can set a time and all?”

“All right,” she agreed warmly, already looking forward to seeing him.  “And you have my number – feel free to use it.”

“Will do,” he promised, leaning forward to kiss her again.

“Bye,” she said breathlessly when they parted.

“Until later.”

She gave him one last, longing look before climbing out of the car and hurrying inside.  Making her way to her bedroom, she looked out the window to see him watching.  She waved, and he returned the gesture before pulling away.

Rushing through a shower and throwing on pajamas, she climbed into bed and snuggled down.  She tossed and turned for a few minutes, trying to get comfortable, before she realized the problem.

Not even one full night in James’ bed, and she’d never cosy anywhere else again.

Checking her phone, she saw he’d already text her.  Opening the message, she smiled to see two heart emojis and sent him a kiss back.

At least on the 26th, she could stay til breakfast…

She fell asleep dreaming of their future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James arrives at the cafe for his morning coffee and so he can set up the date with Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still super smutty. NSFW.

By the time Rose opened the shop on Boxing Day morning, she was a nervous wreck.  She’d spent most of Christmas Day texting James, but now that they were supposed to come face to face again it all felt like a vivid dream.  If it weren’t for the marks hidden under her turtleneck, she would have thought she’d imagined the whole thing.

At every chime of the bell above the door her head would jerk up, only to droop again in disappointment when it wasn’t him.  Finally, just when she had given up, he walked through the door.

Busy with a customer, she hadn’t looked up at the bell.  She felt his presence, however, and her eyes darted up to find him waiting patiently in line, a distracted look on his face as he worried his hat.  When she caught his eye and he beamed she relaxed marginally, focusing on quickly clearing the line until he stood in front of her.

“Hi!”

At her happy smile he seemed to calm, returning it with one of his own.

“Hi.”  The unusually husky tone sent a thrill through her, and she blushed slightly.

“How are you?  Usual?”  Rose did her best to maintain a professional manner, all the while grinning like a fool.

“Sure,” James agreed easily.  “Can you take a break?”

“Course!”  Rose turned from the register to catch Amy’s eye in the back, where she was texting her boyfriend.  “Amy, can you take the register?  I’ve got to step into the office.”

When Amy nodded and headed for her apron, Rose moved over to make his drink and something for herself.  Thankfully he was the end of the line, and she was able to transition seamlessly with Amy.

Crooking her finger, she guided James behind the counter and back into her office, shutting the door firmly.  Perched on the front of her desk, coffee sitting off to the side, Rose watched as he fidgeted with his cup, eyes occasionally darting up to meet hers.

“Nice Christmas?” she asked to break the silence.

“Yeah, all right.  You?”  He finally managed to maintain eye contact, and the raw desire she could see made her bit her lip.

“Brilliant.  Missed you, though.”

“Me too.”  He set his coffee down on the filing cabinet before coming to stand in front of her, resting his hands on her thighs.  “I had… an amazing time Christmas Eve.”

“So did I.”  Rose’s eyes raked over his body, noting the atypical turtleneck jumper he was sporting and realizing she must have marked him as well as she had him.  She couldn’t help but see the tent beginning under his zip, and her mouth went dry with desire.

“Enough to want to repeat it?” James asked hesitantly, and it occurred to her he was as nervous as she was.  That only made her brave.

“Very much so.  You promised me a date tonight, remember?”  Rose managed to tease, growing damp in her knickers.

“I did, didn’t I?”  He licked his lips, and she threw in the towel.  Grabbing his lapels, she pulled him to her.

Mouths met in a frenzy, teeth and tongues nipping and licking at each other’s lips.  One of James’ hands took firm hold of her hip, while the other came up to cup her breast.  Meanwhile Rose’s ventured to his bum and hair, holding him tightly to her as they struggled for dominance.

When they had to break apart for air Rose immediately went for his neck, burrowing the material out of the way and make him pant her name.

“Rose, please,” he groaned, hips jerking forward when she lightly bit his Adam’s apple.

“Lock the door,” she ordered, and he blinked down at her in confusion.

“Wha- seriously?”

“If you want,” Rose shrugged, hoping she wasn’t pushing him too fast.

“Okay,” he agreed in a daze, wandering over to the door to flip the lock before coming back to stand in front of her again, where she was already working her dress pants and knickers down her hips.

“Come on, let’s go,” she encouraged when he only stared.

“Right!”  James snapped out of it, fumbling his belt before easing his trousers and pants down to his knees.  “Um, how-”

“Uh, have a seat,” Rose decided, gesturing towards the guest chair in front of her desk as she tried to work out logistics.

He sat, mouth falling open slightly as he tried to process the fulfillment of so many fantasies.  She came to stand over him, straddling his legs before leaning forward to kiss him.  He responded enthusiastically, one hand exploring her torso as the other slipped between her thighs.  She was growing wetter by the moment, and he eased one finger inside in encouragement.

“Oh, yeah,” Rose groaned, breaking the kiss to throw her head back and grind down on his finger.  The first slid easily against her so he added a second, earning himself a litany of delighted curses.  Coating his fingers in her juices he brought them down to wrap around himself, giving several firm tugs before he drew her closer.

Rose climbed up on the chair with him, grateful she’d gone for the oversized armchairs that allowed her to sit comfortably astride him.  James guided his tip to her opening, unable to stop a whimper at how slick she was.  Working as one, it wasn’t long before he was fully seated inside her, pelvises snug together as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

James leaned up for a kiss as she bent down, and they both groaned at the slight change in angle.

“Before we start,” he panted, taking firm hold of her hips, “I want you to know that I do have genuine date intentions for this evening.  Dinner, possibly dancing or stargazing.”

“Awww,” Rose cooed, pressing kisses to his mouth.  “That’s so sweet.  I definitely have expectations of dancing, and seeing stars, and eating out.”

In case her inflection wasn’t clear enough given how much of his blood was not present in his brain, she ground down purposely on him.

“What the lady wants,” James replied, eyes sliding shut as she clenched her internal muscles.

“Right now all the lady wants is you,” Rose smirked, slowly rolling her hips against him.

His muttered “ _yeah_ ” was the last thing said for quite a while.

-

Rose shattered with a cry, tensing above him.  The way she clamped around him sent James over as well and groaned her name, head tipped back against the chair.  They panted harshly, and Rose rocked against him as they eased down from the high.

One of James’ hands left her hip to cup her breast again, and she released her grip on the chair to wrap her arms around his neck, resting their foreheads together.

“Wow,” he eventually muttered, and she gasped out a laugh as her hips slowed to a stop against him.

“Can I tell you a secret?” she asked, kissing him languidly.

“Uh huh.”

“I’ve wanted to do that for _months_.”

“Do what?”  James was far more interested in her tongue in his mouth.

“You, in this office,” Rose confessed on a whisper, gasping when his wandering fingers found her still wet between them.

“What, really?”  It took a moment for her words to penetrate the lingering cloud of lust, but he pulled back in surprise to look at her when they did.

“Yep.”  She popped the ‘p’, rising up enough to let him slip out of her before settling back down on his lap.  “Pictured us in many positions around this office.  Whole shop, really, but that’s not exactly sanitary and I’d rather not be shut down.”

James groaned, pressing his fingertips against her more firmly.  “That sounds brilliant.”

“Glad you agree,” she chuckled, rubbing herself against his touch.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and both froze.

“Rose?  Everything all right?”  Amy called from outside.

“Perfect, be out soon,” Rose called back cheerfully, not moving until she heard her employee walk away.

“Perfect, eh?”  James teased, slipping two fingers back inside her and smirking at the fresh rush of wetness.

“Uh huh,” Rose grunted, starting to slide over his fingers.  “For the record, I’m not usually such a tart.”

James snorted in laughter.  “I’ve been trying to pull for months.  Trust me, I don’t think that.”

“Have you really?” she blinked her eyes open, raising an eyebrow as she hooked one arm securely around his neck and bringing her other hand down to circle her clit.

He nodded, adding a third finger inside her as he pressed kisses to her neck, nuzzling her turtleneck out of the way.

“You said something about dinner?” she changed the subject, bearing down on his touch.

“I could pick you up tonight, say around seven?”  James offered.  “We could go out if you like, or I could cook?”

“You cook?”  Rose’s eyes slipped closed, getting close.

“I do,” he confirmed, crooking his fingers inside her.

“Yeah, all right.  Make me dinner, tonight at seven.  I’ll meet you at yours.  And if it’s good- _fuck_ \- if it’s good, I’ll let you make me breakfast as well,” she decided, whining as the coil low in her belly neared its breaking point.

“Deal.  Rose?”

She whimpered in response.

“Let go, baby.”

The moment he spoke she did, barely managing to muffle her cry of his name in his shoulder.

Sated, Rose slumped against him with a happy sigh, nuzzling into his shoulder.

“Just to be clear,” she murmured once her breathing had settled, “when you said a repeat of Christmas Eve…”

“Yeah?”  James pressed a kiss to the side her head, holding her close.

“You meant the shag, right?  Not dinner with your mother?”

He laughed, and Rose was fairly sure she wanted to hear that sound for the rest of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The (Smut-tastic) Date.

Pulling up to James’ with ten minutes to spare, Rose managed to find a parking spot just in front of his building.  Staring up at the imposing, old-fashioned façade, it took several deep breaths to calm her racing heart and frayed nerves.  Grabbing her host gift and purse, she dithered for only a moment before deciding to leave her overnight bag in the car.  Despite their interlude in her office that morning, she didn’t want to assume; besides, she could always grab it later.

Finding his flat easily, she rapped on the door precisely at seven; the grandfather clock he kept in his sitting room chimed just as she knocked, and she had a moment of panic that he wouldn’t hear her.

“It’s open!”

His voice sent a delightful shiver down her spine, and twisting open the knob, she stepped into the flat. It was a lovely space, with a cozy sitting room that fed right into the dining room, and from there the kitchen. Open concept, she could see him from the door, and she had a sudden vision of returning home from work to find him in there, preparing them a nice dinner.

She liked it, enough to quip, “Honey, I’m home!”

He turned from the sink where he was washing dishes, and sent her a beaming smile that suggested he did as well.  “Hey! Come on in, lock it behind you?”

Rose did so, stepping out of her heels and abandoning them, her purse, and coat by the door, bringing over just the gift to the island separating them.  “Something smells amazing,” she enthused, drinking in the delicious aromas.  This close she could smell his aftershave, and it started a smoldering low in her gut.

“Me or dinner?” he teased, wiping his hands on a dishtowel and coming around to greet her properly. “Whichever, I think you’ll like it.” And he dipped his head to hers, a confident, familiar press of lips that felt as though they’d been doing it for years. Gripping his biceps she kept him close, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss.  He moaned, and suddenly her back was pressed against the island, one of his hands buried in her hair, the other inching up the hem of her dress.

They broke apart to breathe and he froze, panting lightly as he smoothed the fabric back down her thigh. “Got carried away there,” James muttered, and she shivered at the dark tone.  “What’s this?”

It took several heartbeats for her brain to begin working again, and she realized the bag she’d kept with her had been banging against his side.  “Oh!  I brought wine,” Rose said sheepishly, reluctantly letting go of him to pull the bottle out of the little travel bag.  “Hope that’s all right, it’s sauvignon blanc.  Didn’t know what you were making.”

Taking the bottle from her, he regarded the label for only a second.  “It’ll do,” he decided, pressing another lingering kiss to her mouth before wrenching himself away.  “Actually, it’s perfect.  A glass now? And you didn’t have to, you know. You being here is enough.”

“Sure,” she agreed, blushing at the breathless tone.  He deftly opened the bottle, pouring two glasses before turning to hand one to her. Catching his first real sight of her, however, he froze, and she glanced down to examine herself self-consciously. “Something wrong?”

James shook his head slowly, gaze trailing over every inch of her body.  “You were  _not_  wearing that earlier.”

Relaxing as his expression morphed to awe, and not a small dose of desire, she smirked and plucked the wine glass from his hand, taking a healthy sip before saying, “You didn’t seem to mind what I was wearing earlier.”

“Oh, not at all,” he smiled, stepping close and settling a hand on her waist, the other holding his own drink, “but, but- that’s like being in an art museum and going ‘oh, cool, it’s the Mona Lisa’, and turning around to see Venus de Milo.”

Rose threw her head back laughing.  “You’re quite the smooth talker, Mister Noble.”

“And I mean every word,” he reassured, holding her closer and beginning to sway to nonexistent music. “You’re stunning.”

She blushed, eyes dipping to her wine glass but getting distracted by his chest.  He had on a tight jumper in a gorgeous deep blue color, and she had to fight back the urge to ruck it up and press her lips to the deceptively toned muscles hiding beneath it.

“So, dinner’s still cooking,” he filled in the silence, drawing small circles on her back through her sweater dress.  “I thought we could have a cuddle on the couch, maybe?  Then once we eat, go up to the roof and do some stargazing?”

“And after that?” Rose grinned, letting her tongue peek out the corner of her mouth; his eyes zeroed in on it, and his grip on her tightened slightly.

“Whatever you want,” he managed, not able to tear his eyes away from her mouth.  “I have no expectations.”  He seemed sincere, but there was a pressure against her where there hips met that suggested his body had plenty.

“Good answer.”  Though she’d certainly planned on sex for the evening, the fact that he hadn’t just assumed only made her want him more.

Walking backwards she led him to the couch, curling up sideways on it with her legs under her. He settled beside her, turned as well, and they both leaned against the back of the couch, drinking their wine and smiling goofily at the other.

“I’ve been hoping for something to happen between us for a while now,” he eventually murmured, and she smiled shyly.

“Me too.  I’m so glad you asked me out, even if it was to meet your crazy family.”

James grinned but didn’t reply, draining his glass and setting it on his coffee table.

Rose quickly followed suit before inching closer, angling her legs so they filled the gap between his own and the back of the couch.  “This is really nice.”

“Feels like you’ve always been here,” he sighed, tentatively settling one hand on her knee; Rose’s only reactive was to adjust the hem of her skirt, pulling it up to mid-thigh so his warm palm rested on her bare skin.  “Rose, can I please kiss you?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” she giggled, surging forward to meet his lips.  There was no pretense in this kiss; it was pure passion from the get go, and she didn’t hesitate to clamber into his lap, kissing him deeply.

Hands roamed, and Rose was beginning to grind down with purpose on the bulge beneath her when the timer in the kitchen went off.

“That’s a five minute warning,” he groaned, pulling her hips tighter down against him.

“Sod the food.”

“Oh, I’d love to,” he whimpered, rutting up against her.  He was so hard beneath her, and she was aching, and at the moment stopping was utterly out of the question.  “I really, really want to, but the gentlemen in me insists I have to give you at least a semblance of a real date before I fuck you again.”

The expletive sent a thrill through her, and reaching between them, she burrowed her palm below his jumper to rest on his lower stomach.  “What does your cock say?”

“It says it’ll never forgive me if I stop now.”  His head was tilted back against the couch, eyes fluttering closed.  Rose couldn’t blame him; it was taking all she had to keep her own eyes open.  “It says I’m gonna pop off in another thirty seconds like a bloody teenager.”

“That’s two of us, then.”

The moment the words processed he groaned, flipping them on the couch until she was on her back, spread amongst the cushions.  Wrapping her legs around him, she pulled him down to her though he went willingly.  James pressed one knee higher up on her chest and began to rut against her, burying his face in her hair as he worked. A slight shift of her hips had the seam of his jeans lined up perfectly, and she cried out moments before he did.

Panting for a moment as he slumped against her, she pressed a kiss to his cheek before wriggling out from beneath him.  Straightening her dress, and humming at the heady pleasure still flooding her veins, she silenced the angry timer and grabbed the oven mitts.

“Fish and chips!” she squealed, setting the pan on the stovetop and breathing deeply.  “My favorite!  These are gorgeous, love.”

“Thanks,” James groaned, and she glanced over to watch him awkwardly waddle towards her.  “And, uh,  _thanks_.”  He couldn’t quite meet her eyes, the tips of his ears turning red, and it made her feel powerful, to have this much of an effect on him.

“It was my pleasure,” Rose teased, letting him see that tongue-touched smile.

His gaze one again narrowed on it, before he grimaced.  “Uh, do you mind-” he gestured vaguely towards his crotch, where there was quite the wet spot, and her body throbbed.

“Go change, I’ll plate this and refill our wine,” she agreed, and he turned, shuffling towards the hallway.

 _If this is how the evening starts_ , she thought,  _I can’t wait to see how it ends._

* * *

Once the food was devoured and the dishes stacked in the sink, James took her hand and led her out the window onto the fire escape, and up the flight to his roof.  He had the top floor, which gave him access to the flat roof, and he’d turned it into an extra living space.

He had strung up fairly lights, and an air mattress covered in piles of blankets, but the main feature was the professional-looking telescope aimed at the sky.

“So, it occurs to me that though you obviously know what I do for a living, I can’t say the same for you.” Snuggling next to him beneath the electric blankets, she allowed his body heat to warm her as the blankets heated up.

“I’m an astronomer by training,” James replied, cuddling her close.  “I actually run the planetarium shows at the Royal Observatory.”

“You’re kidding.” Propping herself up on her elbow, she stared at his face in disbelief.

“Yep.”  He gave her a goofy grin, rolling onto his side to mimic her pose.  “Love it, it’s brilliant.  I lead the shows, do all the non-recording narration, answer questions, et cetera. It’s… pretty much the best job ever, getting to spend all day every day talking about stars, hopefully inspiring little kids to love them like I do.”

Rose laughed softly, just staring at him in the moonlight.  It felt as though they were in their own cozy world, as though nothing else existed, and she was overcome by love for him.  “That’s brilliant,” is what she said instead, and his face lit up.

“D’you really think so?”

“I really do,” she confirmed, inching closer to him.  “I always loved all that stuff, but never had much opportunity.  Only left London for a few days in Brighton every other year, and went to Greenwich on a school trip once, but enthusiasm without talent or funds only gets you so far.  Plus, I couldn’t manage the science of it.”

James draped his arm across her hip, cheekily cupping her bum.  “How’s that for our next date, then?” he offered, pseudo-casually. “We’ll go to the observatory, watch the show, check out the telescope.  Give you a proper behind the scenes tour and all.  It’s much more impressive than mine.”

“Oh, I’d say yours is plenty impressive,” Rose drawled, cupping him for a moment before settling her hand on his chest.  “And, you seem fairly confident there’ll be a next date.”

James squeezed her bum, dragging her closer.  “Well, let’s consider the evidence,” he teased back.  “You drag me into your office to have your wicked way with me, you were happy to get me off on the couch, and you showed up without knickers. It’s painting a pretty clear picture, love.”

Rose gasped playfully. “James Noble, for shame!  You don’t know for a fact I’m not wearing any.”

“I suppose,” he agreed, skating his hand down from her bum to her knee and using it to pull her leg over his hips, spreading her thighs.  “And I am a scientist, we do follow a process.  First, we make an observation – no lines under your skirt, and you left quite the impressive mess on the front of my trousers.  Then, we form a question, in this case – ‘is Rose wearing knickers?’  This leads to our hypothesis, which is that you’re not.  At this point, we conduct an experiment.”

Moving his hand between them, sure fingers found her warm and wet, and oh so bare.  Gathering some of her moisture on his fingertips, he circled her clit twice before sliding down and inside her, finding easily that spongey patch of muscle.

“Shit!” Rose panted, fisting his shirt.  She was still sensitive from before dinner, and it felt incredible.

“Once we’ve run our experiment,” James said huskily, “we analyze the data and draw a conclusion. And my conclusion is this: you, Miss Tyler, are  _incredibly_ naughty.”

“Bad girls have more fun,” Rose groaned, riding his fingers and concentrating on the building pleasure. He was working her expertly, and it wasn’t going to take her long.

“Oh, are you having fun?” he asked in mock surprise, adjusting his touch so his thumb brushed against her clit with every rock forward of her hips.

“I’ve had worse first dates.”  Eyes fluttering closed, her mouth dropped open, mind going hazy as she neared the edge.

James’ mouth found her neck then, sucking and nibbling at her.  The combination of sensations tipped her over, and she cried out, tensing around his fingers.  He eased his pace, working her down slowly as he dropped lazy kisses on her lips until she was boneless beneath him.  Still buried in their warm cocoon, they cuddled together, James drawing meaningless shapes on her skin until her breathing calmed, and her eyes opened.

“Wow.”  He beamed at her, clearly pleased with himself and the breathless praise.  “Blimely, look at all those stars.”  His expression fell for a moment, before she burst into giggles.  “There’s even some in the sky,” she relented teasingly, pulling him to her for a kiss.

“I said I’d show you the stars, didn’t I?”  James chased her tongue with his own, and pressed up against each other, she could feel he was not unaffected by what he’d done to her.

“Mhmm, and as hot as it was, how ‘bout you show me some in the heavens before we end up in bed again?”

“All right,” he agreed readily enough, and they returned to their backs, side by side.  “So, do you know any constellations?”

“I used to, but not anymore. I mean, I know names and stuff, but I couldn’t point them out now,” she lamented.  Her hand brushed his, and he took it with a squeeze.

As their fingers tangled together and he began to point out different stars and constellations, Rose just watched him in the dark.  The way his face lit up as he talked about his passion, the feel of his hand in hers all combined to make her happier than she had been in a long time.  Snuggling down to take in his lecture, she was rather certain she could listen to his voice forever.

* * *

“So, dessert?” James panted, rocking up into her fist.  After two hours of stargazing and kissing, they’d come back inside when Rose declared herself frozen.  They’d tumbled onto the couch, Rose quickly climbing onto his lap and undoing his jeans to pull him out.

“Is that what you call it?” she snickered, working him over.  He was hot and hard in her palm, throbbing in time to every heartbeat, and she loved it.

He shook his head, fighting to keep his eyes open.  “Got ice cream,” he grunted.  “Pie.” He had one hand on her hip, holding her to him, while the other had snuck under her skirt and was doing delicious things there.

Rose tilted her head in thought, bearing down on his fingers.  “How about we finish this, then take the ice cream to bed and actually get naked?”

“Okay,” he choked out, “what did you have in mind?”

Lifting her hips, she coated him in her wetness before sinking down onto him.  Breathing deeply, she gave herself time to adjust to him. “Oh, yeah.”  Gripping the back of the couch on either side of his head for leverage, she rose up only to slam herself back down on him.

James sighed, taking hold of her hips and helping her move.  “This is brilliant.”  Neither could concentrate for a proper kiss, but he nuzzled his face against her throat, placing wet, open-mouthed kisses there.

“I’d say we’re pretty good at this,” Rose agreed, panting.  The pleasure was building rapidly, and she’d never before responded so quickly to a lover; it was intoxicating.  Every time they were together felt better, and she loved how easily he could make her lose control.

“I love you.”

Her hips stuttered, not sure that she’d heard what she thought she had.  “What?”

“I love you, Rose Tyler,” he repeated, clearer, “and not cause this is the best shag I’ve ever had, though it is.”

“I love you too,” she whispered, stopping her movements to kiss him properly.  Eventually the urge to move became too strong, and she started rocking her hips again.

Rose came first, releasing with a cry of his name as she slumped into his lap, breathing heavily. Pressing kisses to his ear, she fell back and to the side, pulling him on top of her.

“Can I-”

“Yeah.”

Rose ran her hands over his stomach, chest, and arms as he began to move, hips snapping against hers as he pounded her into the cushions.  Muttering her encouragement and thrusting up to meet him, it was only another minute before he let go with a shuddering cry, going boneless against her.

His heavy weight was a comfort, and she ran her fingertips soothingly along his back as he his heart calmed.

“Can I make a suggestion?”

She hummed.

“Let’s take a nap, then we have our wicked way with the ice cream?”

Rose thought it was the best plan he’d come up with yet.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started as a stand-alone (Family Feast), which got too long so it got split in two (For the Love of Family). Then, I added on this smut-tastic followup.
> 
> Is this a universe/couple anyone would be interested in seeing more of?


End file.
